Rogue: Origins
by QueenKat666
Summary: 1st in the series - Sophia Queen is the twin sister of Oliver Queen and in a relationship with Tommy Merlyn. When her brother returns to Starling she knows he's different but she has to tackle opening a nightclub which her brothers wants in on and moving forward with Tommy. Will she find out about her brother's extra activities? What secrets does she carry that affect everybody?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sophia Queen is the twin sister of Oliver Queen and is in a relationship with Tommy Merlyn. When her brother returns to Starling she knows he's different but she has to tackle opening a nightclub which her brothers wants in on and moving forward with Tommy. Will she find out about her brother's extra activities? What secrets does she carry that affect everybody? How does she know so much about fighting? Tommy/OC; not for Laurel fans.

**Note: **This isn't for Laurel fans guys. I don't like her, in fact I like Thea more than I like her and considering the hate I have for Thea that's saying something. Tommy deserved so much better than Laurel so I'm giving it to him. This will be AU and Tommy will survive I'm not saying anything more on that subject.

Sophia Queen - Dianna Agron

* * *

**One**

Death, it's something so terrifying and it can consume someone's lives without you even realizing it. Sophia Queen had been consumed by death for five years ever since her twin brother, Oliver, got onto a boat with her father and Sara Lance. The boat sunk and she lost her whole family in the process. Her brother was dead and while he may have been a playboy jackass he didn't deserve death no matter what Laurel Lance thought. She also lost her father and the deaths of her twin and father made her lost her little sister and mother as well. Sophia's mother, Moira, locked herself inside the mansion and refused to speak to anyone until finally her now stepfather, Walter Steele, got her to come out of her shell but she still wasn't the same. Her little sister, Thea, had become a brat doing drugs, alcohol, and stealing. Sophia had tried to get through to her but it hadn't worked.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" a voice asked sitting next to her on the couch in her apartment.

"The person I'm always thinking about Tommy, my brother," she answered turning to smile at her boyfriend Tommy Merlyn.

"I know he was your twin," Tommy started putting an arm around her.

"I don't think he's dead Tommy. He's my twin I would know and I get that I should just stop thinking that but I can't. If you can't at least support my right to have faith of some kind then you can get out," Sophia said standing because she was just tired of being called stupid for having faith.

"Don't do that," Tommy sighed grabbing her arm and pulling her back down into his lap, "I believe you."

Sophia sighed as her blue-green eyes met Tommy's dark blue ones and smiled burying her head into his neck. After the death of her twin, Sophia had buried herself in school getting a degree in business and now five years later she was getting ready to open a club in the Glades at her dad's old factory. The construction work hadn't started yet but that's mostly because she was waiting a little while wanting to have freedom from work. Like her twin brother, Sophia had turned into a delinquent as a teenager and early adult but unlike her brother she hadn't been arrested, no that had been Oliver and Tommy. After her brother's death Sophia got into school and studied her ass off so that she could get a bachelor's degree in business. A year ago after she had graduated she had come back to Starling and was reminded of her brother once again. Sophia had ran into Tommy one day and it just went on from there. At first they just met up at the Belly Burger and talked about her brother. That soon turned into him showing up at her apartment drunk so they could talk about him until finally it turned into sex.

"Remember the first time we kissed?" Tommy asked.

"I remember I got pissed because I thought you were just using me to have something to remind you of my brother," Sophia said with a smile.

"Yeah which then pissed me off. After that you came to me and told me that we would just be friends with benefits and nothing more," Tommy said remembering he had been upset by that because he liked and respected Sophia.

"I was afraid because I had lost my father and brother already and you were this big flirt and playboy," Sophia said wincing slightly at how cold she had been.

"I still don't know what changed your mind and got you to make this an actual relationship," Tommy admitted running a hand through her blonde hair.

"It was actually Thea. It was one of our arguments about her acting out when she yelled at me saying that I couldn't save everyone like I had saved you. I asked her what the hell she was talking about and come to find out that once we started sleeping together you stopped sleeping around. You still went out and flirted but you never took a girl home," Sophia said picking her head up to look at him.

"I figured it was time to stop being a playboy and I did always think you were pretty amazing," Tommy said a smirk gracing his face.

"Tommy Merlyn I think I might just be falling in love with you," Sophia admitted with a smile, "And thank you for understanding my need to believe my brother is still out there somewhere."

Tommy didn't say anything back to that but he did pull her closer until they were finally kissing. Sophia tangled her hand in his dark hair feeling bad because Tommy thought he knew everything about her but the truth was that he didn't. He didn't know that her years in England going to Oxford she had also been there for something else entirely, something she wasn't too sure Tommy would actually approve of. Besides it didn't matter now because she's free and now she can work on owning her own nightclub and being in a relationship. Her phone kept buzzing on the table and she groaned pulling away from Tommy disappointed but saw that it was her mother.

"What is it now Mom? Let me guess Thea's in trouble," Sophia said rolling her eyes.

"Sophia," her mother cried.

"Mom what is it? What's wrong?" Sophia said tensing immediately concerned.

"It's Oliver. They found him Sophia. Your brother is alive," her mother said.

Sophia felt like she couldn't breath and her phone dropped out of her hand. She felt Tommy wrap his arms around her in concern but she couldn't speak too shocked. She felt like for the first time in five years her heart was on the way to being whole. She put a hand to her mouth as she cried tears of happiness. Sophia was getting her twin brother back but little did she know that she wasn't the only one with a secret that would change everything completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **A few things for my readers. There will be smut and sexy times between Tommy and my OC but this chapter is to focus mainly on Oliver coming back and Sophia dealing with that. Either chapter 3 or 4 will have sexy times as well as Oliver finding out about them. Last I have decided that instead of Felicity and Oliver it would be an Oliver and Sara pairing. Don't get me wrong I love me some Olicity but I also like the Oliver/Sara pairing and sometimes I feel like it isn't explored enough. This pairing though will not happen until much later and there will still be some badass Felicity. Also spoiler alert in case you didn't get a hint in the last chapter, Sophia will have some dark secrets.

Sophia - Dianna Agron

* * *

**Two**

Sophia walked through the halls of the hospital with her mother gripping her hand tightly like it was a lifeline. She might not have always agreed with everything her mother did but she loved her all the same and knew that the loss of Oliver had affected her greatly. Walter had been the only one to get through to her which upset Sophia slightly but at the same time she hadn't been around that much. Two years after her twin brother supposedly died she had dropped off the planet so to speak, she left so that she could do what needed to be done and Tommy had been her only support. Sophia came to a stop outside her twin's room and didn't even hear the doctor talking instead focused on Oliver. She saw the multitude of scars and knew he had been through hell, that he hadn't been alone on the island and she knew that this was a different Oliver but for her all that mattered was that her brother was home now and he was alive.

"Oliver," Sophia said quietly stepping into the room while her mother talked to the doctor.

"Soph," Oliver said turning to face his twin and wanted to cry at how grown up she looked, she was beautiful.

He wrapped his arms around his twin sister and he never wanted to let go of her. Sophia had been the one to get him through those five years of torture and having her wrap him in a tight hug made him feel safe. Oliver figured that it was a twin thing because even before the island, growing up, Sophia had been the one person he felt safest with, the one he could go to for anything and the one to love him no matter what with no expectations. Oliver saw his mother come into the room with tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around them both but it didn't make him feel safe like Sophia did. He loved his mother but Sophia was his rock, his twin and he knew that she was going to end up hating him for what he had to do so that he could keep his promise to their father. Oliver just hoped that she didn't get caught in the crossfire because he wouldn't be able to deal with that. Little did he know that Sophia had a few dark secrets of her own.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia held onto her brother's hand as they were driven back to the mansion and could tell that despite everything he said her twin brother was dealing with some post traumatic stress. She had a feeling that he wouldn't say anything about it and just hoped that Oliver would trust her but also had a feeling it would take time. Sophia hoped that he didn't go to see Laurel because that bitch to this day still wished for Oliver to suffer. She didn't get it in all honesty because while it was true that her twin cheated on Laurel with Sara it takes two to tango and all that crap so she should also place some of the blame on Sara. It wasn't that Sophia hated Sara in fact she liked the girl better than she had liked Laurel and knew from the younger Lance that the older one had done some twisted things to make sure Sara and Oliver never met or got together but she wasn't going to get into that. They pulled up to the mansion and Oliver pulled her out of the car still holding onto her hand like a lifeline.

"I've got this," her twin said suddenly pulling away from her and going to get an old looking trunk.

"Of course sir," the driver said.

Sophia again was suspicious but pushed it away when Oliver came back over to stand beside her like she was what he needed and a part of her hoped that this was true because she sure as hell needed her brother. They weren't holding hands anymore or touching but they were close enough so the twins could feel the other's presence and be comforted by it. Sophia figured that there wasn't much comfort for her brother in the last five years and she knew that it was hell just like she knew he wasn't alone like he had originally claimed but she wasn't going to push him like she had a feeling Thea and her mother would.

"Oliver good to see you," Walter said coming up and Sophia glared at her mother when she saw her twin brother's confused expression and the way that he immediately grabbed her hand with his free one.

"He worked with dad," Sophia whispered calmly letting him hold her hand tight and saw something like understanding cross his eyes.

Sophia smiled and watched as her twin walked over to hug Raisa. Raisa had been an important figure in their lives and she was also the only one that the youngest twin felt like she could talk to about Oliver. She loved Thea but every time she called to talk the younger girl would hang up or be a little brat. She knew her little sister was getting into trouble but she didn't know what kind since she was so busy and Thea never wanted to see her. She hoped that it would change now that Oliver was home but knew that was just a dream and not likely to happen.

"Oliver," Thea's voice said and Sophia stepped around to watch as the youngest Queen threw herself at Oliver claiming that she knew he had been alive and Sophia was tempted to call bullshit because there were many of times that Thea had yelled at her for not giving up on Oliver but she also knew her twin needed some peace right now so she didn't say anything.

"Speedy," Oliver said and when Sophia heard the happiness in his voice she knew that she had made the right decision.

"Worst nickname ever," Thea said pulling away and then coming over to her, "Hey Sophia."

Sophia despite hating the way her little sister was acting loved the girl and so she pulled her into a hug hoping that she found the right path soon. Thea accidently brushed a spot on her back and Sophia had to tense for a minute as she remembered what happened, what she had to do to accomplish her task and she pulled away smiling at her little sister. Oliver came over to her once again the two twins drawn to each other after being separated for so long and she never wanted to let him go again. Sophia heard about Tommy coming over for dinner and she held back a sigh knowing that very soon Oliver would have to find out about them and she just hoped that her twin brother didn't take it negatively because if he did, Sophia didn't know what she would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I lied. The smut happens in this chapter at the end.**

* * *

**Three**

Sophia saw her brother and the man she loved hug as they were reunited after years away from each other. She shared a look with Tommy and both knew that soon they would have to tell him mostly because everybody else knew but she didn't want to hurt her twin brother. They were called for dinner and so she sat down next to her twin, across from Tommy, and beside her little sister. Sophia took Oliver's hand in hers as Tommy went on about the things he missed and while her brother seemed to be listening it also seemed like he was examining the situation with Walter and Mom.

"What else did you miss?" Tommy asked before continuing, "The Super Bowl winners. Let's see there was the Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, and Giants again. There's a black president, that's new and Lost. They were all dead."

"What was it like on the island?" Thea asked wanting to push and Sophia really wanted to smack her little sister.

"Cold," Oliver said simply and she could see that Thea wanted to push even more and man did Sophia want to smack her sister.

"Tomorrow you and me and the city," Tommy suggested.

"I would join but I have to try and finish the club," Sophia said squeezing his hand.

"Yeah Ollie," Thea said with a smirk and Sophia rolled her eyes because she would not be getting into the club, "Sophia here left for college, came back and is now using Dad's old warehouse place to open a club in the Glades."

"Yes Thea I am and you will not be getting in," Sophia stated with a glare.

"That's great," Oliver said though there was a look in his eyes, "Maybe sometime this week I can come by and see it."

"Sure though probably not tomorrow because I have a feeling Tommy here is going to get you into some trouble," Sophia stated with a laugh pointing at her lover.

"This is a great idea," Moira said holding Walter's hand.

"Thanks and I thought after I could stop by the office," Oliver suggested.

Sophia could see the look on her mother and Walter's face and nearly groaned. She knew that this would turn out bad and as soon as Oliver spoke Russian not only did it turn bad but she realized that her brother was not only changed he was not telling them the whole story about the island. Sophia couldn't really talk considering her time away wasn't just spent on school but on another activity she knew her family would not support at all. She knew that getting use to the new Oliver was going to take time but she had a feeling Thea and her mother were not going to be that patient about it and it would not end well for them.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia had just closed the door of her apartment when she heard a knock and sighed going to open it only to smile when she saw it was Tommy. He pushed his way in and she closed the door behind him though she raised an eyebrow when she saw the look on his face, like he wanted to talk to her about something important.

"Look I just want you to know that no matter what Oliver and I get into I love you and I will not cheat," Tommy swore.

"Oh really," Sophia teased walking closer so that she could wrap her arms around his neck and leaning into him though he could see that she was teasing him.

"If you really don't believe me then I might just have to show you," Tommy said with a smirk.

Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist holding her to him tightly and the other hand tangled in her hair pulling her to him as he kissed her with everything he had. Sophia moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth and she moved her hands to remove his jacket never breaking away. When the jacket was finally gone she went to removed his shirt only for Tommy to stop her by unzipping the dress she had worn to dinner and lifting her into his arms. Sophia wrapped her legs around his waist hating the amount of clothes he was wearing but that could be fixed in a minute. Tommy could tell she was frustrated with the fact that he was still clothed and smirked as he lay her on the bed only to be attacked.

"Are you going to mark your territory as well?" Tommy asked as Sophia proceeded to deprive him of his clothes though she nearly pushed him off the bed and he smirked at her.

"Hurry up and take your clothes off," Sophia groaned out wanting him now.

Luckily she didn't have to wait long because soon he was encasing her and ripping off her clothes. She moaned as he kissed her neck leaving marks as he went distracting her from the fact that he had ripped her panties, her favorite pair by the way off her body. His hand reached over for the bedside drawer for a condom, made difficult by the fact that his girl was kissing him like her life depended on it. The only time she had been this desperate was the first time they had been together, both mourning the loss of Oliver. Now though Oliver was home and the two of them had the responsibility of telling him. Finally Tommy was able to get the condom on and he gripped her blonde locks in his hand, pulling her hand back as he kissed the other side of her neck and entered her in one swift move. She wrapped her legs around his waist and every time he moved, she would tighten up making him moan. Tommy moved to her earlobe and nearly smirked as she gasped because that was her spot. After that it wasn't long until she came, her nails digging into the back of his neck and he groaned because he didn't last long either.

After cleaning the bed and themselves up with a shower, Sophia lay on her side tired as Tommy's arms held her tight, spooning against her back. His head was buried in her hair and she could tell that he also was close to sleep. Both of them knew that very soon they would have to tell Oliver about them but right now they were just going to enjoy the fact he was alive and come what may.


	4. Chapter 4

**So apparently Sophia is a Mary Sue. Okay don't agree with that but whatever.**

* * *

**Four**

Sophia had been expecting many things when her twin and lover went off on their own but she had not been expecting to get called back home because her brother had been kidnapped. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to her brother tell about the hooded man that saved him. Over the years she had learned many of her brother's lies and his tells but it seemed more happened on the island than he had said because he was lying his ass off and she knew it but he wasn't giving away any of his tells. Unlike her little sister she was not going to push unless it became prudent. She glared when Quentin Lance started talking and man was she getting annoyed with that family. They acted like Oliver took Sara against her will on the yacht but she went willingly so just stop blaming him for it.

"You know when I said to have fun I did not mean for you to get kidnapped," Sophia said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Sophia, it's all in a days work," Tommy joked trying to lighten the mood and she really loved him because despite wanting to smack him in that second at least he wasn't trying to make Oliver feel like crap.

"You know what how about I come see the new club with you tomorrow?" Oliver asked looking at his twin. She had changed and Oliver could see it in her eyes. Though they were still the same blue-green as his they were harder and he could tell that she didn't believe some of the things he said but unlike Thea she wasn't pushing him. He was afraid he would have to tell her about his mission but he was going to wait until tomorrow to see. Little did he know that he was not the only one with training.

~Twin Sister~

_2010_

_Anger coursed through her veins as she thought of the life that had been lost on her father's yacht. She had come to Tibet through her school to complete her degree. Sophia Queen had lost herself when her father and twin brother died and despite everything she threw herself into her schooling. She needed a way to let out all her frustration and while she was taking a self defense class through the school it still didn't seem to be enough. Sophia was in the market on Barkhor Street practicing her language skills, it was something her professor wanted. Despite being a business major she also loved history and art something Oliver use to make fun of her for. Tears wanted to come out at the thought of her twin but she held them at bay because now was not the time._

"_These are beautiful," Sophia spoke and the kind woman smiled._

"_There are more at the Samye Monastery," she said, "It is very beautiful there. The monastery is the birthplace of buddhism."_

"_I will have to visit," Sophia stated with a smile._

_The Samye Monastery was beautiful to say the least and the journey there was also one of magnificence. She looked around at the rich history and the art and sighed because she wished her twin brother was here with her. Oliver was a playboy but that was only because he did not want to be in a committed relationship. Unfortunately it seemed their parents didn't care and despite the fact that he loved Laurel she was not enough for him. Now her father, brother, and Sara Lance were dead and she was left with this anger. She stepped outside for some air and wandered to explore the city. She turned a corner and stopped dead at what she saw. A woman with dark hair and calculating eyes was fighting a group of hooded men. Sophia was about to back out when she saw one of the masked men point a gun and she picked up a bottle that was laying on the ground and threw it at his head shocked when it made contact. She gasped in fear when the woman was suddenly in front of her staring at her with a strange smile. _

"_Oh you my dear are coming with me," she said her voice sweet but deadly._

Sophia jumped about a foot in the air when her twin brother appeared scaring her. She had been so lost in her memories that she had lost track of time. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a suited man, a bodyguard standing off to the side. She sent her twin brother a look and got a small laugh out of him. It seemed their mother was not okay as she made them believe and now her brother was left with a puppy trailing behind him. Despite the fact that her brother had changed and was keeping secrets she was at least relieved to know that they were still connected in that sometimes they could have silent conversations that only needed one look.

"So it seems you have a guard dog now," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"Yeah I promised Mom," Oliver said like he was actually going to listen to their mother.

"So I know it's not much and it needs a lot of work but I think I can do it," Sophia said wrapping an arm around her twin and looked up at him. She could see in his eyes the way he had changed and she could tell that he wanted to tell her something but it was like he was afraid of how she would react.

"I think it's great twin," he said softly basking in the warmth of his twin sister's embrace. He had missed so much on the island. Laurel was a tough subject and while he wasn't in love with her anymore he still missed her greatly. Sophia was the one he missed the most though because she was his other half, his twin and it felt like a part of him was missing those years that he had been in hell.

"I have a great idea," Sophia stated suddenly pulling away to turn and face her brother, "How about you and me co-own this place? I mean it would get Mom off your back and you get to spend more time with little old me."

Sophia could see his calculating gaze and it reminded her of her time in Tibet with her old friend but it was also different in that it didn't make her afraid more curious. She narrowed her eyes as if daring her twin to say something stupid but it seemed that after a minute he smiled and she knew that he was agreeing. She could tell that there was another reason, a reason he wasn't telling her but she would find out one way or another, but right now she didn't care because she was wrapping her arms around her twin's neck never wanting to let him go again. Little did she know what was coming their way.

* * *

**I am saddened by what happened on the mid-season finale but I know that Oliver is not staying dead. I mean they would lose the show completely if that happened but I have a feeling this is going a certain way and I don't know if I like it. The thing I'm dreading is the three Laurel centric episodes because I hate that bitch. Also can anybody guess who it was that Sophia saved. I mean come on people can anybody guess. Anywho until next time my lovelies. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Sophia was wearing her her short black dress that looked like a shirt and because of this she wore light blue jeggings and black combat boots with a black cardigan. She had taken most of the day off to go to court with her brother wanting to support him. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, reliving the moments her twin was arrested. She heard the comment that her little sister threw out and really wanted to smack her for being such a brat but this day was about her twin coming back from the dead not fighting.

"We need to get to the courthouse," Sophia told them not wanting everybody to be late and she had a feeling that this was going to be a hard day.

"Of course twin," Oliver said with a soft smile.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia listened as her brother recounted the horrific event and wanted to cry. She knew that there was more to the story but even hearing part of it made her wish that she could have been there if only to support her brother. She also knew that her twin would not wish what happened to him on anybody even her. She met Oliver's eyes and could see the tears he held back from remembering and she was once again amazed at the way her twin had changed in the five years he was away on the island. She felt Tommy hold her hand tightly and could see the look her brother was giving off but ignored it in favor of taking comfort from her boyfriend.

"I'm going to tell him tonight," she whispered to her boyfriend.

"Okay," he told her letting go when Oliver came over.

She looked at her twin brother and knew that he was suspicious of them and then she looked over at her boyfriend and saw that he was worried. Sophia felt bad because now that her brother was back she was putting the people she loved in a horrible position. She loved Tommy but if her twin didn't support their relationship then it could be bad for all of them. Also if something went wrong with their relationship then it could destroy a lifelong friendship. She looked down when her twin took her hand and sighed as she took a little comfort in it knowing that this might be the last time that the two of them were civil to each other.

~Twin Sister~

Sophia walked into the mansion the next day knowing that her brother was probably upset at their mother for pushing him to take the position at the company which she didn't agree with. She walked upstairs ready to tell him about her relationship with Tommy and stopped in the doorway of his room shocked at what she saw. She must have made a sound because her brother tensed and hurried to put on a shirt. She walked over and grabbed his arm turning him to face her but knowing that she was only able to do that because he let her.

"Oh god! What happened to you on that island?" she asked her twin tears forming in her eyes and realized that her brother had lied to them, the island had not been deserted and he had been tortured. She had suspected as much but seeing the proof was completely different than not having any evidence at all.

"It doesn't matter Soph," he whispered to his twin sister.

Oliver could see that the answer didn't satisfy her and hated himself for lying to her. He wanted to protect her from the horrors he faced when he was away but it was hard because he had always told Sophia everything, she was his twin. He knew that she had secrets of her own, one of which she was going to tell him supposedly but he already knew. There was a part of him that wanted to tell her, wanted to feel his twin sister wrap him in his arms and never let go but another part wanted to protect her at all cost.

"Dammit Oliver!" his twin yelled surprising him immensely and turned to walk out of the room.

"I wasn't alone," he called out making her stop needing her in his life, needing his twin sister.

"I suspected but god Oliver," she said turning to face him.

"I can't tell you everything Sophia, I barely survived it and you don't want to hear the horrifying details of my time in that place but I wasn't alone," he told her buttoning his shirt up and looking into eyes that mirrored his own.

"Can you take a walk with me?" Sophia asked.

Oliver nodded his head and followed his twin outside. He was surprised when she led him to the back where graves stood for his father and him. He waited and watched her kneel down to their father's grave, running a hand over the name in mourning. He felt horrible for not telling her the real truth about how their father died but she didn't deserve that and it was one of a few truths he would keep from her.

"After you died I left Oliver. I couldn't handle being here where memories of you and Dad ran rampant. I feel horrible for leaving my little sister alone like that, Thea needed me and I left her. Maybe if I had stayed then she wouldn't be so bad but I came back eighteen months ago and I tried to make up for it but it didn't work. The whole time Oliver I knew you were alive, I could feel it. I used to wonder why there were times I would wake up in pain but have no mark on me and everybody called me crazy but there was one person that believed in me, Tommy. He told me that I would know if you were dead because we were twins, we're connected and that I shouldn't stop looking. I lost my way Oliver and when I came back I was still lost but Tommy was there, he helped me. I am in a relationship with your best friend because the grief of losing you, of being the only two people that believed you were still alive brought us closer together. I understand if you don't want to talk to me about this, I hate it because you are my twin but I can understand if you don't want too but please find somebody that you can talk to you. Don't go down the path I took or the one that Thea took," Sophia told her brother turning to face him as she let the tears fall.

In all his time of being back Oliver had never realized the toll his death, his time away, had taken on his family and he had never expected all of this but he could see that his twin sister was the most affected by his death. He knew that Thea, his mother, and Tommy had been affected but they weren't connected to him like she was and he hated the pain he was causing her.

"There were times I would wake up on the island and wish you were there if only so that I wasn't alone. I realized it was pretty selfish and then I hated myself for it because I could feel this pain that wasn't my own, wasn't caused by what happened to me and I knew it was you," he told her looking into familiar green eyes, "I don't want you to have to listen to all the horrifying things that happened to me Sophia and I'm not ready to tell them but I do know that there wasn't a second that went by that I didn't miss all of you and that you were always with me. I'm okay with you dating Tommy, I can see that he's changed even if he doesn't always show it to everybody else."

The twin siblings embraced both knowing that while not everything between them had been fixed, it was on the way to being back to where it was before he had disappeared. Sophia was relieved to know that he thought about her and there was a part of her that wished she had been on that island as well mostly because she wanted to be there for her twin. Oliver sighed as he wrapped his arms around his twin sister, feeling himself relax fully for the first time since he has been back and there was a part of him that wanted to tell her about his mission but another part that wanted to protect her. Right now none of that mattered though because he didn't want to let go of his twin anytime soon. Neither knew of the audience they had but both would realize soon enough.

* * *

**Note: **Okay so I don't know what the writers of Arrow are doing but I'm not liking it. I loved Felicity, she was strong, smart, told it like it was and always supported Oliver because she believed in him. She may not have always agreed with him but she still supported him respected him. I mean he broke her heart in the first half of Season 3 but she still supported him, even told him to do anything he had to so that he could defeat Ra's Al Ghul. Now that he is back from the dead she wants to get pissed and whiny because he is teaming up with Malcolm to defeat Ra's Al Ghul. Seriously! He barely defeated Malcolm and Ra's Al Ghul is the head of the League of Assassins. What happened to the girl that would do anything to make sure that the people she cared about were safe? I just don't understand because it is a complete 180 but I do have to admit that I am loving Roy and Diggle. Sorry rant over and hopefully this doesn't stop me from writing again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Sophia walked into the Belly Burger upset and when she saw her twin and her lover looking drunk she felt no sympathy for them. She wanted to smack them for being so stupid to go down to Max Fuller's nightclub and starting trouble but at the same time the guy was an asshole. Tommy's blue eyes met her green ones and she smirked when he took a deep breath knowing she was upset with him. Her three inch heel boots clicked on the tile as she made her way over to their table.

"You two are idiots," she said not giving them a chance to respond, "I don't want to hear the excuses guys so just shut up and Tommy I would listen unless you want to sleep on the couch."

"Shutting up," her lover said wisely with a wide smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Just because I know you two are seeing each other and I'm okay with it doesn't mean I want to see you two get it on so please stop," her twin ordered sternly.

"Oliver after all the times I have had to see you and Laurel as well as your many conquests make out and do a few other inappropriate things I think you can deal," she said sending him a glare when he opened his mouth to argue with her.

"Maybe I should bring her along with me next time to keep you two in line," Diggle said coming up to stand beside her and handing them food.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," she told the bodyguard a smile on her face.

Sophia found herself liking her brother's new bodyguard and was amused when he would get frustrated with her twin for his disappearing acts. The thing that made her like him even more though was that he knew that despite what Oliver put out there he was a good person just like he knew the Queen twins were both hiding something but he never pushed them when he easily could have. Sophia hadn't meant to reveal her skills in fighting but she had been working out at the gym and he had found her, ever since the two of them occasionally trained together. She heard her brother answer the phone in Russian and she rolled her eyes when he claimed it was a supermodel.

"Your brother really needs to think of better excuses," Diggle told her pulling her with him to the counter while her boyfriend went to the bathroom.

"Yeah well while I know he's changed on the island for the better in my opinion I don't think his brain has fully developed yet." She said with a smirk, "It's that or he's testing you."

"At least you have good cover stories even if I don't believe them. I mean you did not learn all the fighting just from a couple self-defense classes in college and you speak multiple languages so well you could live in another country but while the cover story of learning it in college is a little suspicious it is believable unlike your brother over there. Maybe he is testing me who knows," Diggle told her and she just knew he was trying to pry information from her but she just continued to smirk at him.

"Dig I don't care how much you push it's for me to know and the only way you need to know is if it becomes prudent," she told him softly letting him know silently that it was nothing against him.

Sophia saw the look that the bodyguard gave her but he left it alone. She was surprised that she was able to become such good friends with a man because most men either wanted in her good graces so they could get into her pants or for her parents. Tommy was a good guy despite being slightly lazy and he not only respected her but he also loved her just as she loved him. Unfortunately nothing Sophia did erased this feeling in her gut that ate away and told her that something was coming and it was not good.

~Twin Sister: Origins~

Sophia frowned when she looked at her phone and saw who was calling her. She hadn't seen the person in about eighteen months since she left to come back home. Sophia knew that the only reason for her call would be to give her an assignment. She sighed as she picked up the phone and greeted her old and dearest friend.

"Sophia darling," her voice greeted sweet with a hint of something sinister in there.

"Talia," she said with a small smirk on her face.

"I hear you are doing well with your twin being back and this boyfriend of yours. You should have told me I would have sent a gift," she said and the blonde laughed.

"Talia I know the kind of gifts that you give to people," Sophia told her, "I also know that you would not be calling me right now for no reason."

"I am calling to warn you my darling Rogue," Talia told her using her League name.

That was thing about Talia she had honored Sophia's request to choose her new name and always spoke in English. The others always spoke in Arabic, a language that Sophia knew very well but hated using because it was hard to understand and most looked at her like she was crazy or a criminal when she spoke in the dialect.

"What is it?" she asked concerned because Talia would not call if it was not serious.

"It seems that there is a former member of the League in Starling planning something that will cause a bit of trouble. My father isn't the kind to interfere but given who he is I knew that you would like a chance to stop him which would inevitably save his life," the assassin warned her softly.

"Who?" she asked wondering if it was her brother given that she knew there were things about his time away that changed him but she couldn't be more wrong.

"Malcolm Merlyn," her old friend told her, "I know he is the father of your lover and as such I figured you might like a say in what happens to him. Know this my darling, if he does not stop what he is planning then the League will put a price on his head and as such the price would also follow anybody of his blood."

"I'll take care of it," she ordered snapping her phone shut.

Sophia growled and slammed her hands down on the table in frustration. Suddenly it made so much sense. Malcolm had disappeared for years after the death of his wife and when he returned he had changed. She never really knew how much he had changed but her parents as well as her boyfriend told her that it had been a significant one. Sophia knew that whatever he was planning had to be bad for Talia to warn her but she didn't know what she was going to do. He was Tommy's father and despite her boyfriends many complaints about their relationship she knew that Tommy would be devastated if anything happened to him. She didn't know how she was going to go about stopping him or even talking to him but she had to figure it out before Malcolm Merlyn's actions cost everybody dearly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Sophia knew that she had to do it this way and it was a big risk but she didn't think that Malcolm would actually kill her. She kept her hood up thanking the stars that it was a long enough hood to cover her face and she took a deep breath keeping out all her thoughts. She had trained by Talia and she knew that to defeat an enemy didn't necessarily mean being stronger than them but smarter. Sophia knew that Malcolm would hear her coming so surprise wouldn't really be an advantage but she would have to do her best. She crept up to the mansion using the code that Tommy had given to her to get past and silently made her way inside. She was thankful that Oliver had taken Tommy out with him because she didn't know if she was up to making excuses with him.

"You know you're good," Malcolm's voice said as she turned the corner to find him standing there looking at her expectantly, "I see from the hood that you were trained by the League."

"The League has a warning," she spoke in Arabic using the voice modifier to make sure he didn't recognize her, "Stop your plans or your son pays the consequences."

"Ra's Al Ghul should know not to threaten a man's family," the older Merlyn said his eyes turning angry and colder if that was possible.

Sophia hated that she had to use that warning but it was an order from Talia. The warning though had given her insight to Malcolm and it told her that he was still capable of love and would do anything to keep his child safe. She stood waiting ready and saw his move coming. He threw a knife her way and she moved to the side. She had just enough time to turn when a punch was thrown at her and she ducked down in time. She kept avoiding everything he threw at her waiting for him to make a mistake smirking when he seemed to slow down. He brought out another knife and swung it at her but missed as she slide down under his arm quickly standing to bring her leg back and kick the back of his knee. It brought him down and she used this momentum to continue her assault. She knocked him to his knees and turned wrapping an arm around his neck. Seeing that he wasn't going to give up she sighed and brought two fingers together she hit the pressure point in his neck. It paralyzed him and unless she fixed it in a matter of three minutes he would stay that way. She threw him to the ground, putting her foot to his throat and took her hood off to reveal exactly who she was seeing the surprise on his face.

"I could care less what your plans are but when my best friend and mentor calls me to tell me that if I don't stop you Tommy pays the price I listen," Sophia growled out, "Ra's doesn't interfere but if you do this it won't be you that pays the price. If I have to kill you to save Tommy I will. You have a week to decide or you die. Oh and I wouldn't test me Malcolm because you may have been trained by the League but I was trained by one of the only people to ever defeat Ra's Al Ghul."

Sophia hit the pressure point and moved quickly out of the mansion. Malcolm wouldn't recover quickly but she wasn't going to take a chance with him. She had meant what she said because as much as she didn't want to kill Malcolm she also wouldn't let Tommy pay for the sins of his father. She got into her car and stepped on the gas wanting to get out of there quick. She looked down at her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Tommy wishing her a good night. Maybe all of this would be worth it if it meant saving his life.

~Rogue: Origins~

_2010_

_Sophia groaned as she came to and tensed as she remembered what had happened. If she had known that saving somebody's life would lead to this she still would have done it but would have calculated for it or tried to anyway. She looked and saw that she was in a room and then narrowed her eyes when she saw the woman from before. She jumped up ignoring the pain in her head and swung at the woman getting a punch in before she was grabbed by two hooded men wondering where they came from._

"_You always seem to bring home the most interesting pets," a voice spoke._

"_I like her father and she did save my life," the woman spoke her dark eyes menacing. _

"_You know if you wanted to give me a gift you could have thought of something better than knocking me out and kidnapping me," Sophia said struggling and elbowing one in the ribs which made his hold loosen slightly but not enough for her to get away._

"_You have pain child," the man said stepping closer to her making her freeze._

_Sophia found herself looking into his grey eyes and there was something in them that demanded power and respect. The way he held himself told her of how dangerous he truly was and it scared her. She froze tensing completely as he grasped her chin in his hands and looked directly into her green eyes. She wondered how he was able to see all her pain but it seemed nobody else could. _

"_I've learned life is pain and there's nothing you can do to change it," she told him boldly glaring at him._

"_Child I like the fire in your eyes," the man said smirking at you, "I am Ra's Al Ghul and I have a proposition for you."_

Sophia shook her head as she tried not to think of the past and focused instead on getting the club ready. The contractors were being a pain in her ass and she tried her best not to growl at the one standing in front of her. He was smirking at her like he held all the power and she took a deep breath counting to twenty in her head so she didn't lose her cool. She had just opened her mouth to say something when he stopped seeing a certain someone walk through the door.

"Mark Samuels," Malcolm Merlyn's voice greeted as he walked to stand beside her and Sophia put on a smile so the contractor didn't see the way she really felt.

"Malcolm Merlyn I was just having a talk with Ms. Queen here," the sniveling man said with a sneer, "It seems she takes after her mother in thinking that being kind and polite will get you everything."

Sophia muttered under her breath quickly calling him a stupid big and she heard Malcolm laugh knowing it wasn't because of what Mark said but what she had said. She kept the smile on her face because otherwise she was going to reach over and snap this man's neck. Out of the two of them she would rather deal with Malcolm because at least she somewhat knew what to expect from him. An arm wrapped around her shoulder bringing her close to the older man and she relaxed because it didn't feel like a threatening hug as she tried to remain calm.

"I do admire that about her," Malcolm said wanting to put an arrow in Mark, "She also makes my son very happy something I have not seen in many years. I think you understand the importance of family Mark."

"Of course Mr. Merlyn I will take care of everything as soon as I can," the man said suddenly acting like a whimpering child.

"Fucking dumbass," Sophia stated harshly pulling away from Malcolm and turning to face the man.

"It seems Sophia that those years away were not spent on just school," Malcolm told her a smirk on his face like he respected her and she held back from rolling her eyes.

"Saving the life of Talia Al Ghul apparently leads to being trained by the League of Assassins though she is a little messed up in the head," Sophia told crossing her arms, "She likes me and for a while there Ra's thought she would make me her pet but that didn't happen. Now how about we stop with this small talk because how I came to train isn't important. What is important is that they will kill Tommy if you don't stop. So tell me what the hell it is your planning and I will think about not ending your life."

"I plan to avenge my wife by leveling the Glades," Malcolm told her admiring the strength she showed and the way she seemed to be ready for just about anything.

"So you think that is the solution?" the blonde asked thinking of the people she knew in the Glades and the lives that would be destroyed.

"Yes I do. The Glades is filled with poisoned scum who let Rebecca bleed out on the street. The killer was never caught because the police is so incompetent," he said angry his words harsh.

"Okay," she told him, "Follow me."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes as she grabbed her keys and bag. He was intrigued by her seeing a kindred spirit and hated that he had to kill Robert. He wondered if she would be so willing to give him a chance had she known. She turned her green eyes to look at him expectantly and he sighed figuring he might as well follow her. If anything he could just move her out of play until the Undertaking happened since he refused to kill her. He wasn't going to be moved from his course or so he thought. Little did he know that what Sophia was about to show him was going to change things?


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Malcolm took in the center and was surprised that it was in the middle of the Glades. He saw children playing, doing homework with tutors helping them and teenagers helping run the place. There were a few adults supervising but mostly it was run by the teenagers and college students. He turned to look into blue-green eyes seeing her look at him with hard eyes determination filling them. The center was a good thing he could acknowledge that but he had spent years planning his revenge and he wasn't going to give it up now.

"You really are lost," Sophia said seeing the answer in his eyes.

"My wife was murdered here and she called for help but no one came," Malcolm told her his eyes hard trying not to waver from his mission.

"Okay so here is something for you to swallow then," she told him glaring, "Talia has warned me that if you go through with this it will be Tommy paying the price. I love your son and I will not let him pay the price but I guess you don't love him at all if you are willing to let that happen. Find your own way home."

Sophia stormed off not able to look at this man any longer. She could not believe that after seeing all of this he was willing to go through with his plan. She needed to make contingencies so that Tommy would not pay for the sins of his father. The problem was that to protect the man she loved meant exposing the truth about her time away to him and she just knew that he would hate her.

~Rogue: Origins~

Sophia stared down at the phone knowing she had to make the phone call but wishing she didn't have to. She couldn't really hate Malcolm for becoming what he had but she just wished that his son was enough to stop him. She shook her head and closed her eyes putting her head in her hands gathering the courage to call her dear friend and lose the man she loved forever.

"Rogue," Talia's smooth voice greeted.

"Talia," she said softly her voice sad.

"What has happened?" she asked knowing something was wrong.

"Malcolm refuses to save his son so I must do it instead," Sophia answered, "You owe me this much Talia."

"Is he worth the debt I owe you?" she asked.

"He's worth more than that," Sophia said plainly.

"I will come with a few I trust but he will have to swear his allegiance to Ra's as well as me," she informed her prodigy.

"I know," the blonde whispered hanging up the phone.

Sophia slammed her phone down on her table and ran a hand over her face frustrated beyond belief. She had never expected Malcolm to refuse to save his son but he had and now she had to save him herself. She couldn't imagine a life without him, she refused to and if he hated then that was fine as long as he was alive. The door opened and she put on a mask hoping that he wouldn't see through because she wasn't ready to explain yet. He came through a frown on his face and she stood up to greet him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oliver asked me to be the manager at the new nightclub but I know that it is your thing too and I guess I'm just wondering," he started to explain.

"Oliver didn't just ask because he wanted too Tommy. He knows just like I do that you are smarter than you look and I think you will be great at it. Besides just think of the perks like the fact you get to have sex with the boss in the office," Sophia said pulling away to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"There is that and what a great boss she is," he played along moving his arms to wrap around her waist and pick her up.

"Of course she is and her boyfriend is pretty amazing as well," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Well considering the boss chooses him out over every other guy I would say that he is pretty great," he smirked at her.

Sophia rolled her eyes pulling him into a kiss as he backs her into a wall. One of his hands moved to tangle into her blonde hair pulling on it making her gasp as he moved down her neck. He sucked a mark into her skin just below her ear before moving back up to kiss her. She tangled both her hands into his dark locks of hair gripping them tightly making him moan into her mouth nipping her lip in retribution.

"I love you," he whispered pulling away to talk them back to the bedroom.

"I love you too," she said tears stinging her eyes.

The words felt like such a promise between them that she was afraid to hope for anything more. She loved Tommy with every breath in her body but at the same time she was afraid that once he learned the truth about his father and her that he would leave her in the dust with a broken heart. Sophia decided that tonight she was going to be selfish and enjoy the time she had with the man she loved before she lost him completely.

~Rogue: Origins~

Talia stared at her father determination in her eyes because she owed a debt and she was going to repay it. Her father was a wise man and he would let her repay the debt but she knew that he was questioning this decision. She did not blame him because Malcolm Merlyn had been his pupil and the man had devised something sinister that would wreck havoc on the world.

"Are you sure that this is wise?" he asked his eyes hard.

"Yes father," she answered looking at him straight in the eye.

"Then because it is you that owes the debt it is you that must repay it but be warned my child that should Thomas Merlyn refuse to swear allegiance to the League he will face the consequences," he ordered.

"I understand," Talia nodded her head.

Talia watched her father walk away and looked down at the water knowing the healing properties. She had thought that Rogue would wait to call on the debt until she needed these healing waters but she couldn't be more wrong. She just prayed that this Thomas Merlyn was worthy of the love Rogue felt for him because it would be a shame otherwise.


End file.
